The Red Gold of Internal Strife
by Coolera
Summary: Amorra! Amorra! Amorra Sonnet... possibly inspire a fic, I couldn't tell you. Possibly more poems or oneshots if not a continual fic. Thanks, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow, I used to just ship Makorra because I was like "there's no other pairing that could work!" and then I discovered Amorra... and my life changed forever. Amorra is the ship to be on. THEE BEST SHIP EVER even after Bryke sunk it in the final by murder suicide (at least we go out hard). Anyway, I have composed a sonnet in Amorra's honor. Don't know the motive behind it, so I hope you enjoy. Maybe there will be more or another Amorra fic based off it.**

**PS. Don't be shy in writing your thoughts down in a Review. I mean I really like feedback.**

The Red Gold of Internal Strife

There will never be anything for us,

Due to outer and interior lines.

By the day's break you see me but not me.

A cold darkness encompasses my mind,

Pumping, pumping faster but not alive,

Yet you do brush your eyes and glance at me,

To espy what's beyond the porcelain:

A mortal man of sorrow and spirit

Whose past is disarray; you touch gently

The false scars of my face and kiss them there.

My soul is salvaged from the deepest hole,

Your heart I hold within my fingertips

Away red gold of internal strife.


	2. Chapter 2

Gravity

Things appear to always be falling from

the highest mountains and the lowest depths;

I don't fall hard or mildly for any,

Because I am a master of balance,

Of determination to turn the world.

To take what is most precious, to transform

The awful art into a new goodness.

Yet you stand strongly and protectively

Eyeing me with an air of a feeling

That has escaped the contents of my heart;

And soon you teach me how to feel with it.

Suddenly I am at a loss for words,

As I clearly realize who I am

As I notice my heart already fell.


	3. Chapter 3

The lawfulness of blood defines humans,

But the word blood is written many ways.

The rosy red grants humanity life,

But with the red brings heavy iron chains.

Thick restraints which binds and bonds few and some

Into families, destinies by chance.

By random you are stuck with what you have.

I broke those unlawful ties of cruelty,

Which my father so credulously forged.

He understood the monster he made.

The blood that would drip at my fingers.

There was a difference when you saw me,

Not monster just a misunderstood soul.

My blood again flowed when you embraced me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the moment when Korra breaks out and she and Amon have that epic stare down.**

Shift-

I watch my muscles tense under your stare;

My skin shifts from the movement of tendons,

The shadows curl around my white knuckles,

As I clench them in silent resentment

Of you and your being; you run in fear.

A hurt animal without direction

You run paralyzed in terror of me.

The ice moves pass my already cold face

Discovering hidden warmth within it.

I stop; the fibers in my legs grow slow

Recognizing the underlying cause

Of my controlling infatuation.

Shadows shift once more to extend its hand,

To rescue me from my desolation,

To drop down into the light of your arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Silent was the true calling of my heart;

Its messages are dead now in my ear

As I rest lifeless on this slow current.

I should have noticed the warmth in your touch.

Passion and piety is what you spoke.

I should have noticed your beautiful eyes,

How they persisted on in gleaming bright.

I should have known but I was blind by pride.

I am no more a man but a broken one.

I know nothing of peace or atonement,

And your ghost will forever cruse my heart.

I am condemned to wander with no end;

A place filled of those who have forgotten,

But I will never forget you, my love.


	6. Chapter 6

My awful father made what I am.

He molded my nature and shaped my limbs.

He healed the bruises he had inflicted

With more lashes and more violence.

I stand with awareness of what I am,

my clandestine purpose looming closely.

I am burdened from this monstrous gift

To seek, to destroy, all that is sacred.

I am a heartless monster of no hope.

I had a sense of love as a kid

As I ran through the snow with my brother;

Together nothing could have brought us harm.

Now there's no one left to tell my sad tale,

Only you as I die at your mercy.


	7. Chapter 7

Around the world goes on spinning fast

To never stop its perpetual dance:

The moon pulls the tides, the sun raises high.

Life quickly moves on and soon we forget

The memories which once were so alive.

So ceaseless has the years been since feeling;

My skin tingles from your bold fingertips,

And I dream neither of rebirth nor war.

Time leaps on, my heart continues beat.

My eyes grow clouded of your naked form,

It walks past me and before without end.

I feel as though our love is like the earth,

Always moving to forever stay the same.


End file.
